objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Island Undercover
Overview Just a third show, whatsoever. It's just a third show I have going, aside from COIC and Breakfast Friends. It's an object show and… uhh… I guess you'll be voting for contestants to be eliminated from the show one by one. Contestants Team Amazing * Bicycle * Broccoli * Calculator * Cola * Darth Wader * Eggplant * Phone * Pokeball * Sheep Team Intelligent * Banana * Brick * Carrot * Cheese * Green Ball * Pepper * Pink Ball * Propeller Hat * Raker * Shovel Episode 1, Greatest Beginning Giant - Hello? Umm… hello? Okay, like nobody's here. Where is everybody anyway? They've probably gone somewhere. HELLO! A yacht came Giant : Oh, looks like it's them, well better get pressing this button that says self destruct. *BOOM!* Brick : Grrrr… you maniac! What the hell were you thinking!? You nearly killed us all! Giant : In fact, I did now time to split you into teams of 2. Since there are 18 of you… hmm… eh, let's just do random pick. Shovel : Yay! Raker you're in my team! Raker : Yeah! Banana : Excuse me, but who got drunk and made you captain? Plus, I got a college degree and I became a lawyer in the early 20s! Raker : How about I be team captain, after all since this team is most perspectively mine. Shovel : Agreed. Banana : Ugh! Giant : Anyways, decide on your team names before we start getting into your cabins and interacting with your teammates or shall I say roommates! Darth Wader : I think it should be Team Dark, despite I'm the dark one and is elected to be captain. Broccoli : *sarcasm* What a good name. Darth Wader : HEY! Brick : Hmm… could be Team Dark, I agree with that. Who else is with us here? No one? Well, that still means they don't have an opinion of their own. Oh wait, I'm not even in your team. Broccoli : Can I have an opinion? Darth Wader and Brick : NO! Phone : We're officially Team Dark. Carrot : And we're officially Team Intelligent! By the way, that was Banana's idea if you think it's cringeworthy feel free to blame her. Banana : HEY! Meanwhile at Team Intelligent's cabin Cheese : Guys… I meant girls, could you guys just calm down? Pink Ball : I agree, it's just so sad to see you all argue like that. How about just settle it with a vote, shall we? Like an election! Cheese : Great idea. Pink Ball : Thanks! Anyways, I elect Green Ball because he's my bestest friend. Plus, we look very alike except the color. Green Ball : YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! Pink Ball : I just— Green Ball : NO! Anyways, I elect Brick because he's cool and not a douchebag, like Pink Ball. Pink Ball : But I was sorry… Brick : Cool, I elect you too Green Ball. That makes you have 2 votes and I got 1 vote. Raker : I elect Shovel. Shovel : I elect Raker! Carrot : Banana, because Banana seems to be smart and plus, she's the only one with leadership skills whatsoever. Banana : I can't elect myself so… Raker. Whatever, even if I despise her both mentally and physically. Cheese : I'm electing Raker. Because Propeller Hat can't talk, so I guess that means Raker wins with 3-2-1 vote. Raker : YES! At Team Dark's cabin Darth Wader : I can't wait for our next challenge. I bet it'll be tough and… well I'm done with that. Broccoli : Hmm… I don't even know if I'm allowed to talk anymore. Darth Wader : Of course not, you're an idiot, besides your sarcasm is annoying so please stop it. Calculator : Broccoli is our team member too you know? Broccoli : Listen to the nerd, butt-face. Darth Wader : Wow, a very respectful team member now isn't it? Calculator : Nope. Pokeball : But he's still our teammate and in a team, everyone's opinion matters. Oh wait, there comes that Soap guy again. Soap : That's what I said before I was eliminated in Episode 8 of II! Cola : *kicks Soap* GET OUT OF HERE! You were never involved in this competition. Likewise, I wonder when the host will shout out 'Challenge Time' Eggplant : Well now. Sheep : Guys, do I get a turn to talk? Calculator : Nobody said anything for 57,000+ seconds so presumably that means a 'No'. Wait, I just forgot 5 minutes left before challenge time. Sheep : Aww… Cola : Yeah, no it's not, there's like only 10 seconds left. Let's do a 10 seconds count down before the host starts speaking. Bicycle : NOT ANOTHER DUMB COUNTDOWN! Aaarrrrgggghhhh! Everyone in Team Evil (except Bicycle) : 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Giant : CHALLENGE TIME! Cola : I knew it. Giant : Time for your first challenge contestants, it's a Truth or Dare challenge. If you don't tell the truth or you don't do the dare, you're out of the challenge. First one up is… Phone! Phone : Bummer. Giant : Anyways, truth or dare? Phone : Truth. Giant : Hmm… tell us your deepest secret, if not you'll be out of the challenge and also disappointing your team members. Phone : I uhh… I… I don't wear shoes and that's why it smells everywhere! Giant : Nope. Your real secret is that you hate bronies and always want to shut down the MLP company right away. Phone : Oh come on. *everyone on Team Dark was being electrocuted* Giant : Next, from the other team is Pepper! Anyways, Pepper what's your most favorable show in the entire universe? Pepper : … I, umm, John Cena? Giant : Wrong, it's Barbie : Life in a Dreamhouse and My Little Pony. Both shows are pretty girly for a manly person like you. Peppa : You're being a sexist! *everyone on Team Intelligent was being electrocuted* 1 hour later Giant : After electrocuting nearly half of the contestants and having all 0 points. The last 2 contestants are Pink Ball and Pokeball. Now, this is a dare. You must untie the bag and press the button to shock the opposing team. Ready, set, GO! Pokeball : Uhh… I can't even untie a rope? The heck! Guessing my hands were a bit too weak. Better not quit and keep trying! Pink Ball : I easily untied mine, would you like me to untie yours? Giant : Pink Ball! Just press the button and your team wins! Pink Ball : I can't, it's just too mean. Giant : You know what? I'm gonna press it for you. *everyone on Team Dark was electrocuted* Giant : Your welcome. Anyways that means Team Dark is up for elimination. Viewers please vote in the comments' section below who would you like to 'Like' or 'Dislike'. Trivia * Sheep is the only animal and yet not an object. * Darth Wader was actually from a show called 'Star Wars'. * Some characters on the show resemble characters from other shows : ** Banana resembles Courtney from Total Drama ** Raker resembles Pencil from BFDI(A) ** Shovel resembles Screwdriver from OSI * Despite being new, it, COIC and Breakfast Friends are the 3 shows who are yet to be represented by a movie (handwritten)